Frequently, door lock control switches for vehicles may be located on doors of the vehicles, such as in an armrest area. Door lock control switches located on a particular door may be provided for controlling locking and unlocking of the door lock for that particular door and/or for multiple doors simultaneously. Additional switches may be provided on the driver door for controlling other vehicle components, such as vehicle windows.
The door control switches are typically manually actuated, momentary-type switches having a LOCK position, an OPEN position and an OFF position, which is a rest or return to center position where a LOCK/UNLOCK state can be maintained. These door lock control switches may be somewhat small and have correspondingly small actuation areas. Where multiple control switches are provided, an operator may have to feel for and identify the desired control switch. Additionally, it is not uncommon to place other control switches near the door lock control switches, such as window control switches.
Accordingly, a need exists for vehicles, systems and methods that facilitate control of vehicle door using touch control.